


Aphrodite Ships Destiel (Naturally) (Or is it... SUPERnaturally) (I'm sorry)

by angelwiththebluebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, i can do what i want, i dont know a finale, post s15, shes not very pleased with dean and cas, so shes meddling, theyre her otp, what finale, yes aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Aphrodite tries not to meddle in mortal affairs.Unfortunately, when it's been 12+ years, and nothing happens, she needs to pull some strings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Aphrodite Ships Destiel (Naturally) (Or is it... SUPERnaturally) (I'm sorry)

I love what I do. 

Pushing mortals to fall in love, watching them laugh and cry and love and just live their life knowing that they will always have someone in their corner. 

There’s something so beautifully mundane about falling in love, something I can never seem to figure out. Mortals, in the nicest regard, are weird. 

Now, I know I’m not the only Goddess out there, though, so I like to focus on a select few. The people who will do anything for each other. The people who will go to the brink of death for the other, because they can’t bear to lose them. 

And there’s two men in particular that fit this standard perfectly. 

They met twelve years ago. One was in Hell, literally, and the other saved him, literally. 

It was a match made in Olympus. 

Literally. 

I have been watching these two  _ oblivious  _ mortals spend their days missing each other, fighting each other, and doing everything in their power to save each other. 

As Time went on, I couldn’t help but get my hopes up. Sure I could meddle, but Zeus forbids it unless necessary. (As if he isn’t meddling in young women’s beds, if you catch my drift.) 

As I was saying, tensions were running high. The son of Lucifer was born. The angel was willing to die for the Nephilim. 

Or worse. 

I watched him make a deal. A horrific deal. The angel’s true happiness is the Righteous Man. Isn’t that an unfortunate situation. 

As a higher being, I can tune into certain things, like ‘Angel Radio’. I heard the angel shouting his love from rooftops, singing to all who would listen. But after that deal, silence. 

Literally. 

Both men kept quiet, snapping at the first word that comes out of the other’s mouth. 

I watch as the angel leaves, as the man drowns his sorrows in alcohol. 

I watch as the hunter welcomes the angel back. 

I watch as the angel says nothing, about the deal, about his feelings. 

I watch as humans start turning to dust. 

I watch as Death chases the two down the halls of their home. 

I watch and wait, knowing what’s to come, hoping that the angel will say the right thing. That he will fix it with the hunter, like he always does, finding a situation where they both come out on top. He’ll say the right thing. I have faith. 

***

He didn’t say the right thing. 

And now I have to talk with the ‘New God’ who is legitimately three years old. Like there are plenty of Gods already, why do we need another one. 

The ‘new God’, or Jack as he prefers, didn’t want to meddle. Unlike the last God. Already smarter. 

He came to me asking for my opinion. He wanted his family to be happy, but that meant he had to interfere a bit, and if this is how I felt doing my ‘love thing’. 

(That was a direct quote. I’m very intimidating.)

I told him yes, though. Zeus  _ had  _ instructed us not to meddle, and even if it hurt watching them make the wrong choices, I just have to live with it sometimes. 

(Sometimes, I say fuck it and meddle anyway, but what Zeus doesn’t know won’t kill him)

I gave Jack the best advice I could and he left. 

Hopefully to resurrect the angel. 

I check in on the hunter, and frown, watching him stare at a mixtape, mouthing three words over and over and over again. 

_ I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you _

It hurt, watching the hunter. He would drink himself to sleep, wake up around four in the morning from nightmares, put on a mask for his younger brother, and do it all over again. 

In between all of that, he would pray. To Jack, to Death, to the Empty, to any higher Celestial being he could think of to bring his angel back. 

But it was ‘radio silent’ as the hunter would say. And so he would keep drinking, keep faking a smile, keep pretending that everything is fine. 

Until Jack showed up, announcing his grand plan. 

For the first time since losing the angel, I see hope in the hunter’s eyes. 

Everyone chipped in, from the hunter’s younger brother going through the new Queen of Hell’s spellbooks, to the deaf hunter making supply runs for rare ingredients. Jack directs, and the hunter does anything he’s told. 

Finally, everything’s ready. I watch in anticipation as the tallest hunter drops a match in the metal bowl, summoning the Empty, that bitch. 

(I’ve spoken to it a couple of times. More unreasonable than Zeus.)

A deal is struck and the angel appears, looking tired, bruised and haunted. 

He whispers, “Dean,” and there’s heartbreak in there too. I can only imagine what he’s seen. 

The angel nods to Jack, who pulls the angel’s grace out, and gifts it to the Empty. (Not that it deserves it. Bitch.)

The Empty takes its compensation, and the moment it’s out of sight, the hunter rushes to his angel, checking him for permanent injuries. The hunter’s brother, Jack, and the girlfriend all back out of the room, giving the hunter and the ex-angel some alone time. 

They talk. For a long time.

(It was probably only five minutes. It’s been thirteen years. I can be impatient.)

Tears were streaming down both of their faces, and the hunter grabs the ex-angel’s face and kisses him, and up in Olympus, I smile. 

They’re both human now. They can grow old together, like the hunter’s always wanted. 

The two men haven’t looked happier.

It really is a match made in Olympus. 

Soulmates, you might call them. 

Dean Winchester and his angel Castiel. 

Together until the end of time. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> people
> 
> this was so fun to write
> 
> aphrodite was a joy and i loved this style that i didnt know existed until i wrote it
> 
> leave kudos and comments
> 
> xx


End file.
